Demon Child
by Back-total yaoi addict
Summary: "Kau tidak hanya menyakiti anakmu, tapi kau juga berani menyentuh anakku. Sekali lagi kau menyentuh mereka, tangan ini yang akan balik menghabisimu," Gaara pria berumur 28 tahun menggertak pria yang lebih tua dihadapannya. Kisah kehidupan Gaara dan Naruto setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4 berakhir. M-Preg. OC (u/ para anak). Debut anak GaaNaru dan lainnya didunia Shinobi. Nantikan!


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Demon Child © Back-Total yaoi addict

Rate : M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Pairing : Gaara x Naruto, Akio x Naoki, etc.

Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, Yaoi, M-PREG. Terakir kalo ga suka ga usah baca! Thanks!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Demon Child

.

.

Chapter 1!

"Gawaat.. Gawaaat.. Kalau sampai tertangkap Oto-san, matilah aku!"

Akio, seorang anak laki-laki pemilik surai rambut berwarna merah yang pada hari ini genap berumur 10 tahun. Ia berlari menembus rimbunan hutan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, seolah tengah diburu suatu hal yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"Akio!"

Dengan akselerasi tinggi Akio berhenti dari larinya kemudian menoleh kearah asal suara.

"Sakuya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Yang didapati Akio adalah teman perempuanya yang berambut hitam kebiruan dalam keadaan berlinang air mata.

"Na..Oki.."

Kelereng biru langit Akio melebar. Mendengar nama Naoki keluar dari mulut temannya langsung membuat dirinya kawatir.

"Sakuya! Ayo katakan apa yang terjadi pada Naoki!"

Akio memegang kedua bahu temanya lalu berusaha membuatnya membuka mulut. Biasanya ia dengan senang hati membuang-buang waktu bersama teman-temanya untuk bersenda gurau. Tapi tidak saat ini, ketika dia sedang menghindari ayahnya yang murka apalagi sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabatnya, Naoki.

"Naoki dipukuli ayahnya lagi.."

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

"Bocah tidak becus. Mengerjakan hal sekecil itu saja tidak bisa!"

Pria berumur awal 40-an melempari anak laki-laki yang meringkuk melindungi tubuhnya dengan perkakas. Tanpa belas kasihan ia sesekali menendangnya juga hingga anak itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Oto-san.."

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu terus merapalkan kata maaf meski Ayahnya tidak sedikitpun mengampuninya. Ia tau dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sejak ia lahir dia selalu disalahkan meski sebenarnya itu bukan salahnya, yang ia tau Ayahnya sangat membencinya.

"Sekali lagi kau berbuat kesalahan aku akan mengirim mu ketempat mendiang ibumu! Kau Paham!"

Dengan kekuatan orang dewasa pria tersebut menarik kerah baju sang anak dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Tak ia pikirkan dampak dari perbuatanya itu membuat anaknya tidak dapat bernafas.

"O.. To.. San.. Sa.. Sa-kit.."

Tangan kecil Naoki menggapai-gapai kearah ayahnya agar mau melepaskan cengkramanya. Tapi, yang ayahnya lakukan malah sebaliknya. Cengkraman pada kerah bajunya semakin menyakitkan dan yang membuatnya makin terkejut adalah ayahnya justru tersenyum. Ayahnya benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Apa salahnya? Ia selalu berusaha menjadi anak baik dan menuruti apa yang ayahnya mau. Kenapa tidak bisa sekali saja ayahnya menyayanginya. Air mata penderitaan dan kesakitan yang mengalir dari matanya tidak bisakah membuat ayahnya puas?

"Sejak kau lahir yang kurasakan untukmu hanyalah kebencian. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mati, kenapa harus istriku!"

Merasa tidak puas kemudian terpintaslah dibenak pria tersebut untuk menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mencekik sang anak.

"Naoki!"

Akio terkejut ketika mendobrak pintu dan mendapati keadaan sahabatnya tengah dicekik.

"Kau! Cepat turunkan Naoki!"

Akio berusaha menarik tangan ayah sahabatnya dan dengan kemampuan terbatasnya ia mendorong pria itu menjauh. Ketika tubuh Naoki terlepas dari genggamanya, Akio segera menangkapnya.

"Naoki! Bangun, Naoki!"

"A.. Akio.. Hiks.."

"Shh.. Sudah jangan takut, aku ada disini.." Akio berkata, ia menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari bola mata perak milik Naoki. "..Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke rumah."

Akio hendak membantu sahabatnya berdiri sebelum sebuah suara mengehentikanya.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa membawa anak ku pergi."

Akio memalingkan wajahnya kemudian menatap garang pada pria dihadapanya.

"Apa kau pikir kau pantas menyebut Naoki anakmu? Kau harusnya bersyukur punya anak sebaik Naoki. Sekarang kau menyakitinya, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Akio berteriak murka, emosinya sudah tersulut.

"Itu tidak ada urusanya denganmu. Kembalikan anak itu!"

Ayah Naoiki berdiri dari jatuhnya kemudian menarik tangan anaknya. Tidak akan dia biarkan anaknya itu jatuh ketangan orang lain.

Akio kembali menarik Naoki. Tanpa rasa takut ia mencengkram tangan pria dewasa yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Kuku-kuku nya sengaja ia tancapkan ke tangan pria itu.

"Argh!"

Pria dewasa tersebut melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada Naoki. Ia meringis ketika tanganya mengalir tetesan darah dari luka tembus akibat kuku Akio. Dengan geram ia menengok kekiri dan kekanan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang dapat membalas anak berambut merah dihadapanya. "Rasakan ini, bocah kurang ajar!"

"Akh!"

Akio meringis ketika tiba-tiba sebuah lempengan besi terlempar kearah matanya.

"Akio!"

Sakuya yang sejak tadi terdiam didepan pintu langsung terkesiap melihat kejadian didepanya, ia segera menghampiri Akio ketika temanya itu meringis kesakitan.

"Akio, kau berdarah!"

Akio sendiri tidak menyadari pendarahan pada pelipisnya karena yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah kekesalan yang semakin memuncak untuk pria dihadapanya. Ia memang masih berumur 10 tahun, tapi ia tidak akan gentar untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Dengan kilatan mata kebencian ia acuhkan rasa ngilu yang mulai menjalar dari luka dipelipisnya. Darah yang mulai mengalir deras melewati matanya pun ia indahkan. Tangan kanannya hendak bergerak kearah bagian dalam baju yang ia kenakan, kalau saja tidak ditahan ia pasti sudah menggunakan kunai yang selalu tersembunyi dibalik bajunya itu.

"Berhenti, Akio."

Suara bariton membuat Akio mengalihkan pandangan kearah seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu, nyaris membuat matanya melompat keluar sangking terkejut.

"Oto-san!"

Keterkejutan bukan hanya melanda ketiga anak didalam ruangan itu, tapi juga sang pria dewasa.

"Kau tidak hanya menyakiti anakmu, tapi kau juga berani menyentuh anakku."

Gaara, pria berumur 28 tahun itu bergerak maju melewati ketiga anak yang terduduk dilantai, kemudian mendekati pria yang lebih tua darinya. Posisinya yang membelakangi ketiga anak tersebut dimanfaatkanya untuk memberikan gertakan. Dengan pandangan mata mengerikan ia mencengkram kerah baju pria dihadapanya dan mengangkat tubuh itu tinggi-tinggi. Bagaimanapun dihadapan anak-anak sipil ia tidak bisa mempertontonkan kejadian kekerasan. Karena itu ia simpan tinjunya. Sebaliknya Gaara akan memberinya pelajaran dengan memperlakukan pria tersebut sebagaimana ia telah memperlakukan anaknya sendiri.

"Beberapa kali kubiarkan kau malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekali lagi kau menyentuh mereka, tangan ini yang akan balik menghabisimu," Gaara mendesis pelan-agar jangkauan suaranya hanya terdengar oleh pria dihadapanya-dengan wajah datar meskipun kosa kata nya menekan dan berapi-api.

Pria yang lebih tua itu tercekat dan membelalakan mata. Ada rasa ngeri begitu ditatap tajam oleh kelereng hijau yang sesaat berubah keemasan. Mulai detik itu ia menyadari bahwa pria berambut merah dihadapanya bukan orang biasa. Dia berbahaya.

Gaara melepaskan cengkrama tangan nya dan mengabaikan tubuh itu jatuh membentur lantai kayu. Kemudian ia beralih kepada tiga anak dibelakangnya.

Bersimpuh dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya Gaara berkata, "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Ketiga anak tersebut mengangguk lemah, terlihat ada rasa lega diwajah mereka masing-masing. Karena datang seorang penolong.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Tidak banyak berbasa-basi Gaara segera membopong putranya dipunggung. Ia tau anak itu sebentar lagi bisa saja hilang kesadaran kalo luka dipelipsnya terus diabaikan.

"Kalian berdua, ayo ikut dengan paman."

Gaara dan ketiga anak tersebut meninggalkan rumah gubuk itu sementara pria didalamnya tak berbuat apa-apa, bahkan untuk sekadar memandang punggung pria berambut merah saja ia tidak berani.

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

"Anak bodoh. Sok berani."

"Akh! Sa-Sakit, Oka-san!"

Naruto terus menerus menjejali obat merah kepelipis anak laki-lakinya. Tak ia gubris jeritan sakitnya.

"Itu karena kau bertindak gegabah. Kalau tidak ada ayahmu kau tau apa yang akan terjadi?"

Akio mendengus kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mendengar omelan panjang ibunya adalah hal kedua yang paling tidak ia sukai di dunia ini.

"Iya.. Iya.. Maaf.."

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup! Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau pulang dalam keadaan lemas dan berdarah-darah begitu!" Naruto berkata dengan kesal. Urat-urat kekesalan sampai tercetak jelas dikeningnya. Tapi kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Naruto mendesah pelan dan tersenyum tipis memandangi wajah anaknya yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ia memaklumi sikap Akio, karena memang anaknya masih kecil. Walau sempat khawatir bagaimana kalau anak laki-lakinya sampai menggunakan kunai terlebih _Ninjutsu._ Maka persembunyian keluarga mereka di desa yang didomisili masyarakat sipil ini akan terbongkar.

"Tapi kau sungguh hebat karena sudah menolong sahabatmu. Tidak salah kami menamaimu Akio (Pahlawan yang Agung). Yah, walaupun gegabah.." Naruto menempelkan lipatan perban ke luka sobek yang untungnya tidak perlu dijahit, kemudian kembali bebicara, "..Karena itu lain kali panggil Oka-san atau Oto-san untuk membantumu, oke?"

"Hufft.. Memangnya aku berani mencari Oto-san tadi. Oto-san kan sedang marah. Lagi pula yang memecahkan kendi milik Oto-san itu Minoru, bukannya aku," Akio berkata dan kembali cemberut, tingkah kekanak-kanakan nya tak pelak membuat sang ibu terkekeh.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk helaian merah anaknya, "Ayahmu marah bukan karena kendinya pecah. Tapi, karena Akio tidak menjaga Minoru dengan baik. Lihat sekarang kalian jadi punya luka ditempat yang sama."

Akio termenung mendengar perkataan sang ibu. Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan adik laki-lakinya yang berumur 1 tahun untuk berlatih kunai. Sebelum pergi ia memang sudah memastikan adiknya tertidur pulas, tapi 10 menit kemudian ketika ia pulang yang ia dapati adalah ayahnya yang berdiri di depan rumah dengan kendi pasir tergeletak didekat kakinya. Itu artinya ayahnya sedang murka, sampai-sampai kendi pasir yang selama ini disembunyikan ayahnya dibalik lemari akhirnya dikeluarkan.

"Kaa-taaan!"

Celotehan anak laki-laki membuyarkan lamunan Akio. Diperhatikanya bocah berumur 4 tahun yang berlari-lari menggunakan sepasang kaki gempalnya. Dikedua tangan kecilnya memegang sepasang sumpit kayu.

"Lamen.. Lamen.. Lamen.."

Bocah imut berambut pirang dengan 2 pasang garis dipipi kiri dan kanan nya itu berlari mengitari meja yang diduduki Ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Daiki, awas nanti jatuh," Naruto berkata disela merapikan kembali obat-obatan ke kotak obat.

"Oka-san, Oto-san dimana?" Akio bertanya pada ibunya.

"Hm? Mungkin ayahmu ada di gudang." Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sendiri, kurang yakin.

"Kalau begitu aku mau menemui Oto-san dulu."

Tanpa menunggu respon sang ibu Akio segera menuju gudang tempat ayahnya biasa menyimpan kendi-kendi buatanya.

"Nii-tan?"

Bocah imut bernama Daiki memiringkan kepalanya kesamping memandang kepergian kakak nya. Bocah itu bingung kenapa saat ia masuk kakak nya malah keluar. Padahal dia sudah meminta ramen pada sang ibu. Kakak nya kan juga suka ramen. Sontak saja kaki gempalnya hendak ikut mengejar sang kakak laki-laki.

"Eee~ Daiki mau kemana? Katanya ingin ramen?" Naruto berkata seraya menyergap anak ke-2 nya. Ia tau kalau Akio akan berbicara serius dengan sang ayah. Jadi bukan saatnya diganggu oleh si kecil Daiki.

"Daiki mau Lamen!"

Bocah berambut pirang sama persis seperti sang ibu tersebut kegirangan.

Naruto menghujani pipi gemuk anaknya dengan kecupan gemas, "Nah, makanya jangan kemana-mana. Nanti tidak jadi ibu buatkan loh."

Naruto pun segera membuat ramen porsi kecil untuk Daiki diselingi candaan dari ibu dan si bocah kecil tersebut.

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

Gaara menata tumpukan-tumpukan kendi tanah lihat dengan perlahan. Kendi-kendi tersebut adalah mata pencaharian utama untuk membiayai keluarga kecilnya.

"Oto-san.."

Gaara menghentikan pekerjaanya kemudian berbalik badan. Ia mendapati anak laki-lakinya berdiri di depan pintu gudang.

"Eer.. Aku.. Itu.."

Gaara hanya memandangi sang anak yang gugup memainkan ujung bajunya. Ia tau anak sulungnya akan menemuinya. Entah kapan waktunya, tapi anak sulungnya itu selalu mendatanginya untuk meminta maaf ketika membuat ayahnya marah.

"Maafkan aku Oto-san.."

Bocah berambut merah yang senada dengan sang ayah berkata lirih. Tak pelak ia menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani memandang kelereng hijau sang ayah.

Gaara bergerak mendekat dan menaruh telapak tangan nya yang besar diatas surai merah sang anak. Ia bukan orang tua yang kasar, tapi ia tegas dalam mendidik anak-anaknya agar mereka selalu berjalan dijalan yang lurus.

"Lain kali ketika kau diberi tugas oleh ibumu kau harus menjalankanya dengan baik. Ninja yang hebat bukan hanya dia yang memiliki jurus tingkat tinggi, tetapi dia yang bisa menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik dan meminimalisir jatuhnya korban. Kejadian hari ini sama halnya dengan kau gagal dari misimu dan akibatnya kau tau sendiri, kasihan adikmu. Belajarlah dari kesalahanmu, Akio."

Begitu selesai berbicara Gaara memperhatikan anaknya yang masih menundukkan kepala, tidak terdengar suara isakan tapi ia tau anaknya sedang menangis menyesali perbuatanya.

Gaara tersenyum kemudian ia mengusap-usap rambut merah sang anak, "Tidak apa, adikmu anak yang kuat. Begitu ibumu memberikanya susu dia tidak menangis lagi."

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

"Naruto-San.."

Naoki dengan ragu menemui ibu sahabatnya. Secara sepihak dalam hatinya ia menganggap sosok Naruto sebagai figur ibunya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Naoki pelan. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyeret Akio masuk kedalam masalahnya. "Kalau bukan karena aku, Akio tidak akan terluka seperti sekarang."

"Naoki, itu bukan salahmu. Aku bersyukur Akio ada disana untuk menolongmu. Sekarang kau jangan khawatir, biarkan Gaara yang mengurus masalah ini. Kau juga boleh tinggal disini selama yang kau mau."

Naoki memandang ibu sahabatnya dengan mata yang sembab. Walaupun sedikit kasar tapi perempuan dihadapanya sangat baik, sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis karena terharu. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak pernah berkata lembut seperti itu padanya.

"Hiks.. T-Terima kasih.. Naruto.. San.."

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

Pria berambut merah yang tengah bersiap tidur berbaring diatas fuuton bergumam begitu namanya dipanggil.

Jeda sesaat.

Gumaman nya yang tak kunjung dibalas membuat Gaara yang tadi matanya terpejam kini membuka mata. Ia memandang punggung pria yang tengah menyisir rambut pirang panjang sepinggangnya. Dialah Naruto, pria yang telah melahirkan anak-anaknya.

"Ini tentang Akio.."

"Kenapa dengan Akio?" Gaara berkata. Kelereng hijau zambrut nya senantiasa melekat memandang lawan bicaranya.

Gaara mendengar Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Diperhatikanya tangan berkulit Tan itu dengan telaten mengepang rambut pirang panjang nya kemudian disampirkan ke arah bahu kiri.

"Aku ingin Akio mengetahui kenapa keluarganya selama ini harus bersembunyi."

Gaara hanya diam, ia tidak menjawab malahan meletakkan lengan kanan nya sebagai penutup kedua mata. Baginya mengulang cerita masa lalu dirinya bersama Naruto yang begitu berat merupakan bahasan yang paling ia hindari. Jadi ia diami saja pemaparan Naruto.

"Gaara!" Naruto sedikit membentak. Mendesak pria yang malah asik-asikan tidur sementara dia sedang serius berbicara.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum menjawab Naruto, "Baiklah, akan kita cari waktu yang tepat."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Punya pasangan yang anti sosial seperti Gaara terkadang membuatnya jengkel. Terlalu pelit bicara.

Gaara melihat Naruto yang sudah selesai mengepang rambutnya. "Naru, malam ini tidur disampingku ya?"

Naruto yang hendak mengambil posisi tidur diantara anak kedua dan anak bungsunya melirik Gaara dari ujung mata. Ia yang beberapa detik lalu menyimpan rasa jengkel kepada Gaara menolak dengan tegas, "Aku lagi tidak mood!"

Kening Gaara berkerut. Jadi ia ditolak?

Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya Gaara kembali berbicara, "Ayolah, sudah lama aku tidak dapat."

TWIIT!

Urat dikening Naruto berkedut. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Apa? Tidak dapat?! Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan dini hari tadi pukul 4. Sampai-sampai kedua anaknya merengek karena tidur mereka terganggu.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau kan sudah dapat pagi tadi!" Naruto mencak-mencak, walaupun suaranya terdengar hanya bisikan. Tapi wajahnya asli terlihat kesal.

Gaara bangun dari posisi tidurnya kemudian duduk menyamai laki-laki pirang dihadapanya. Menyisir poninya kebelakang, Gaara Santai saja menjawab, karena memang itu yang ia rasakan, "Tadi pagi belum cukup. Daiki dan Minoru keburu bangun."

Naruto yang emosinya tersulut langsung mendelik tajam pada pria -yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam- disampingnya. Biasanya ia mungkin akan terpukau melihat pria keren disana. Gaara nya yang kini memiliki tinggi 189 cm dengan rambut merah dibiarkan sedikit lebih panjang dari yang dulu, kemudian poni nya sengaja menutupi kanji Ai di keningnya. Satu lagi yang paling tidak bisa ia terima adalah otot perut kotak-kotak Gaara yang kokoh. Dibanding perut rata miliknya, sungguh tidak ada apa-apanya. Gaara 100% tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Naruto sering terasa terintimidasi, dengan tingginya yang hanya mentok 175 cm. Semakin dipikir-pikir pria dihadapanya semakin menjengkelkan. Kalau tidak dipisahkan Daiki yang tidur diantara mereka, ia pasti sudah menendang perut Gaara.

"Sudah jangan ganggu, aku mau tidur!"

Naruto menggeram. Menghiraukan Gaara ia segera menyamankan diri dibawah selimut kemudian menghadap kearah Minoru yang tidur disisinya yang lain, dengan otomatis dia membelakangi Gaara.

Jeda beberapa saat..

Hening..

Naruto mendengar suara orang bergerak, kemudian disusul suara anak kecil yang menggelihat, lalu ada suara orang yang menenangkan. Sampai akhirnya Naruto merasa sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya.

"Gaaraaaah!" Naruto mendesis geram.

"Ssst, kau mau membangunkan mereka?" Gaara berbisik tepat ditelinga Naruto. Kemudian Gaara menggodanya dengan menggigit daun telinga si pria berambut pirang. "Kau kan _istri_ ku, kenapa pelit sekali.."

Rahang pria berambut pirang keemasan mengatup keras. "Gaara, aku rela dipanggil _Oka-san_ oleh anak-anak kita. Tapi kalau kau terus memanggilku _istri_ mu, bokongku ini akan menjepit _milikmu_ sampai putus!" Naruto berkata kasar.

"Shhh~"

Gaara mendesah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Membayangkan miliknya dijepit saja sudah membuat celana yang ia kenakan semakin sesak.

"Gyaa!"

Naruto memekik. Menyadari suaranya dapat mengganggu kedua anaknya, ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Gaara! Kau gila ya?! Kalau mereka bangun bagaimana?!"

Naruto menggeram pelan, matanya menatap Gaara yang sudah berada diatasnya dengan kepanikan.

"Kau sendiri yang berisik, Naru.." Gaara berkata datar. Berikutnya ia bahkan tidak memberi waktu pria dibawahnya untuk berbicara.

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

"Hnn.. Ah.. Ahh.. Gar.. Rahh.."

Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Namun desahanya tak kunjung sepenuhnya terdam dari bibir nya yang sudah memerah karena kecupan dari Gaara.

"Ha-Ahh.. Haa-ah.. Cu-nnh.. Cu-kup–"

Kelereng biru langitnya kian sayup memandang pria berambut merah yang tengah menggagahinya. Sesekali ia mendesah ketika bibir Gaara mengemut putingnya.

"–Hnn-aaah~!" Naruto mengernyit saat hisapan pada putingnya menguat, buku-buku kakinya mengejang merasakan air susunya mengalir keluar dari putingnya dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Ngg.. Gah!"

Gaara mengerang ketika tubuh Naruto mengetat, mencengkram kejantananya lebih kuat. Ia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya ketika menanamkan benih kehidupan miliknya ke dalam rahim Naruto. Ia memandang pria berambut pirang dibawahnya, mengecup bibir tipis kemerahan itu untuk membawanya kembali dalam kesadaran.

"Hahh~ Hahh~"

Dada Naruto yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya yang menderu.

Ketika nafasnya mulai teratur Naruto membuka kelopak tan dimatanya, "Kau bilang hanya sekali, sekarang bokongku sudah penuh cairan milikmu. Kalau aku sampai hamil lagi akan kulempar kau sampai kebulan, Gaara.." Ucap Naruto lemah.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Naruto. Wajahnya nampak kepuasan yang nyata. Sebelum sebuah ide membuat bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian, "Berhubung kau tetap akan melemparku ke bulan. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukanya sekali lagi.."

Kelereng biru Naruto melebar, "Jangan Gar–AH!"

Malam itu pun didalam kekkai berukuran pas-pasan (yang untung saja Gaara ingat untuk memasangnya), Naruto lagi-lagi melebarkan kedua pahanya menyambut kegagahan Gaara yang memporak-porandakan tubuhnya.

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

Diantara langit hitam pekat dan lautan bintang, bulan yang bulat sempurna membiasi cahaya paling terang. Biasnya memasuki celah salah satu kamar dari rumah kayu sederhana. Disana duduklah Akio yang masih terjaga walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Akio.."

"Naoki?" Akio menegok kebelakang tepat ke sahabatnya yang hendak menghampirinya yang tengah duduk memandang keluar jendela.

"Kenapa kau bangun?" Naoki berkata ketika duduk disamping Akio.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Jawab Akio sedikit lesu.

"Apa lukamu sakit?"

Akio terkejut ketika tangan lembut sahabatnya merengkuh sisi wajahnya, sedikit menyentuh perban di pelipisnya. Lukanya tidak sakit, itu tidak seberapa dibanding dengan luka yang pernah didapatnya ketika berlatih Ninjutsu bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tapi diperlakukan sahabatnya seperti itu membuat lidahnya kelu, ada debar aneh di dadanya ditatap kelereng perak yang berkilau dihadapanya. 3 tahun mengenal Naoki, detik inilah ia baru tersadar kalau mata sahabatnya luar biasa memukau.

Keterdiaman Akio diartikan lain oleh Naoki. Ia pun segera menarik tanganya kembali. "Benar kan, lukamu pasti sakit. Maaf Akio, semua ini salahku. Harusnya kau tidak usah menolongku. Aku sudah biasa dipukul ayah, dengan begitu kau tidak akan ikut terluka olehnya..," Naoki meracau tanpa putus. Kini ia yang malu sendiri kenapa jadi teskesan merajuk pada sahabat laki-lakinya, mukanya langsung memerah, " Err.. Ka-Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan. Oyasumi, Akio."

Akio terperangah, ia tersadar dari lamunanya. Sedikit kalap kenapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba beranjak pergi, yang ia tau tadi dirinya sedang terperangkap oleh kelereng perak yang sangat indah.

Dengan sigap Akio memegang tangan kiri Naoki, menahanya agar tidak pergi menjauh.

"B-Bukan seperti itu Naoki! Jangan salah paham. Aku bersumpah luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya, benar-benar tidak sakit sama seka–"

Naoki menekan perban dipelipis Akio.

"–Aww, sakiit!"

Akio meringis kesakitan, sangking ngilunya ia sampai berguling kekiri dan kekanan sambil memegang pelipis nya yang diperban.

Naoki menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Makanya jangan membohongiku Akio.." Ia bersimpuh disisi kepala Akio dan memegang tangan sahabatnya, "..Sudah jangan uring-uringan begitu, nanti lukanya terbuka lagi."

Akio pun berhenti uring-uringan kemudian meluruskan kedua kakinya. Menghadap ke langit-langit kamar ia menghelai nafas, sampai akhirnya sepasang kelereng birunya tertumbuk dengan kelereng perak sang sahabat. Ia terdiam tanpa kata. Ia pandangi wajah sang sahabat dengan seksama. Kalau diteliti rambut pirang Naoki ternyata sedikit lebih terang dibanding rambut pirang ibunya. Tapi secara kasat mata sama pirang. Mungkin kah rambut Naoki juga selembut rambut sang ibu? Jawabanya hanya satu..

Akio mengangkat tangan kirinya. Kelima jarinya membelai kemilau pirang itu kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

Ternyata sama..

Naoki yang menundukkan kepalannya untuk memandang Akio terkejut ketika tangan itu menyentuh lembut surai pirangnya.

"Naoki, jangan lagi memintaku untuk tidak menolongmu–"

Naoki membulatkan kelereng peraknya. Sentuhan dirambutnya kini beralih membelai pipi kirinya. Tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat, dadanya pun bertalu. "A-Akio..," Bisiknya gugup. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya.

"–Karena aku tidak akan pernah melakukanya."

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

Esok paginya..

Gaara terbangun oleh suara Minoru yang merengek. Ia pun menghela nafas. Menyadari anaknya tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginanya terpenuhi.

"Huss, sabar anak manis.." Gumam Gaara ketika menggendong anak bungsunya. Ia mengelus-elus punggungnya, menenangkan.

"Naru.. Naru.."

Gaara menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Naruto.

"Ngh?" Gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"Minoru haus.."

Dengan sigap Gaara membantu Naruto untuk duduk bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Meletakkan Minoru bersandar di dada Naruto, membiarkan anak itu mencari sendiri puting ibunya. Ia bersyukur sebelum tidur mereka sudah membersihkan tubuh, jadi kapan saja Minoru terbangun semua sudah siap.

Hampir 20 menit Minoru menyusu, Naruto masih tetap pulas tertidur. Sekarang tugasnya hanya membuat Minoru bersendawa. Ia kembali mengenakan kinagashi merahnya sebelum membantu Minoru bersendawa. Sehabis ini ia sudah tidak mungkin melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Hiks.. Oto-taan~ Huwee~"

Gaara mendesah. Keningnya kini mulai berkeringat. Urusan Minoru belum selesai sekarang ditambah Daiki sudah mulai meraung.

"Hiks.. Pipiip.."

Tanpa kata-kata Gaara menggendong Daiki menuju kamar mandi. Berhubung kedua tanganya penuh ia menggeser pintu kayu tersebut menggunakan kaki. Kesulitan memang, tapi lumayan efektif.

Di ambang pintu kamar mandi Gaara berpapasan dengan anak sulungnya, Akio.

"Akio, bantu Oto-san sebentar. Minoru belum bersendawa. Oto-san mau menemani Daiki."

"Hoaam.. Baik Oto-san."

Dengan hati-hati Gaara memberikan Minoru pada Akio. Mengurus anak kecil memang merepotkan, tapi ia dan Naruto cukup telaten sekarang karena pengalaman mereka mengurus Akio dulu.

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

Suara cicit burung-burung kecil mengalun merdu menandai dimulainya hari. Sinar matahari pun mulai menerangi kesegala arah.

Pria berambut pirang mengerang ketika sinar matahari bertumbuk dengan kelopak matanya yang hendak terbuka.

"Minoru?"

Naruto meraba-raba fuuton disebelahnya, dan menemukan anak bungsunya tidak ada disana. Ia memandang ke arah sebaliknya, Daiki dan Gaara pun juga tidak ada.

"Sudah siang ya?" Tanya nya pada keheningan.

Suara gaduh dan beberapa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap membuat pria tersebut beralih. "Aww– Gaara! Kuhabisi dia nanti!" Ia mengerang ketika bokongnya nyeri saat digerakkan.

Dengan usaha yang berlebih ia tahan nyeri dipinggang kebawah bagian tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat kearah jendela.

Disana Gaara sedang berkutat dengan kebun sayuran kecil dibelakang rumah dibantu oleh Akio dan Naoki. Minoru digendong dipunggung Gaara. Sementara Daiki hanya membuat riuh keadaan. Terkadang ia lihat Gaara yang menyuruh Daiki agar diam. Tapi anak nya itu tidak juga mendengarkan, kerjanya hanya berlari-lari. Sampai-sampai Akio perlu menangkapnya, sebelum Daiki jatuh atau malah menginjak-injak kebun sayuran. Pemandangan tersebut membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ikut berkumpul disana sepertinya seru.

Sudah lupa dengan niatan awalnya menghajar Gaara, Naruto segera bergegas mandi untuk menyusul keluarganya dikebun belakang.

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

"Daiki, lepaskan!"

Akio berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan adiknya pada bibit lobak yang ingin ia tanam.

"Hey, jangan! Ini belum bisa dimakan!"

Adik laki-lakinya yang memiliki cengiran selebar samudra malah membuatnya terkejut. Memang anak itu gemar memakan benda yang tidak seharusnya.

Disaat Akio sibuk dengan adiknya, Naoki memandangi sahabatnya. Tawanya merekah melihat interaksi dua saudara tersebut.

"Hihii.. Akio, kalian lucu sekali," Naoki berkata disela tawanya.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah asik tertawa. Sini bantu aku," Akio memandangi sahabatnya.

"Sini biar aku yang menjaga Daiki, kau bantu ayahmu saja," sambung Naoki lagi.

Naoki sangat menyukai anak kecil. Walaupun mereka sangat berisik, tapi karena ia anak tunggal ia terkadang menginginkan punya saudara.

"Nah, Daiki jangan ganggu yang lain ya," Naoki berkata dengan senyum manisnya. Daiki dipangkuannya menyengir lebar.

"Hmm, kalo kalian berdekatan seperti itu kalian jadi mirip ya.."

Naruto yang baru saja datang memandang kearah Naoki dan Daiki. Perkataanya membuat Gaara dan Akio memalingkan wajah kearah nya.

"Kenapa, memandangku seperti itu?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Akio memandang sang ibu, karena hampir tidak pernah beliau bangun disiang hari. Kalau alasanya sakit, tapi wajahnya tetap sumringah. Sementara Gaara memandang dengan diam. Dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya, apa Naruto akan melemparnya sampai kebulan saat ini juga? Didepan anak-anaknya?!

"Aneh saja, sekarang sudah pukul 11 siang loh. Oka-san, kenapa baru bangun?" Akio bertanya, keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Err.. Itu.. Yah.. Karena Minoru rewel kemaren malam.. Ha.. Ha.. Hahaa.." Naruto tertawa hambar. Dia memang tidak pandai berbohong.

Akio mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menanam lobak. Tak ia lihat kedua orang tua nya yang saling berpandangan, bahkan percikan-percikan listrik muncul.

Sementara yang melihat kejadian itu adalah Naoki, sekejap saja mukanya pucat dan dahinya berkeringat. Anak berambut pirang itu tidak pernah melihat kejadian seperti saat ini.

Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan melepaskan Minoru dari gendongan dipunggungnya. "Nah, Minoru sini sama Oka-san," Naruto bekata. "Eh' ngomong-ngomong, Akio. Pukul berapa kau dan Naoki ke Akademi?"

Kedua anak yang ditanya saling berpandangan, "Harusnya sih sekarang, tapi libur juga tidak apa-apa."

"APA!? MANA BISA?!" Teriak Naruto, ia terkejut. Minoru didalam gendonganya langsung kaget, bibirnya mulai mengerucut hendak menangis.

"Sssstt, jangan menagis ya Minoru. Maafkan Oka-san.." Rayunya pada sang anak, sembari menimang-nimang. "Akio dan Naoki, kalian cepat bersiap-siap. Kalian harus ke Akademi. Tidak boleh membolos!"

"Baiklah.." Sama-sama menghela nafas, kedua anak tersebut bersamaan pula berjalan kedalam rumah untuk membawa peralatan ke Akademi. Bukan nya tidak mau belajar, tapi mereka tidak terlalu cocok dengan anak-anak lain di Akademi.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat ya!"

Akio dan Naoki berteriak dari depan rumah. Naruto dan Gaara membalas hanya dengan lambaian tangan.

"NII-TAAAN!"

Daiki begitu melihat kakak laki-lakinya pergi tiba-tiba meraung ingin ikut pergi. Apalagi kakaknya pergi bersama Naoki. Sontak saja Daiki merengek. "Huweee~ Nii-taaan~"

Naruto kesulitan menenangkan Daiki, karena ada Minoru ditanganya. "Nee, Daiki sayang. Nanti ibu buatkan ramen kesukaan Daiki ya?"

"Tidak~ Mau Nii-taaan~"

Gaara yang melihat Naruto kesusahan pun akhirnya turun tangan. Melepaskan sarung tangan nya yang kotor ia segera menghampiri Daiki yang merajuk. "Daiki, mau membantu ayah membuat gerabah?"

Dengan wajah yang masih mengalirkan air mata bocah pirang tersebut mengangguk. Sedikit tau gerabah itu benda bulat lonjong yang berwarna seperti coklat. Sepertinya enak, jadi anak itu mengangguk saja.

"Nah, ayo ikut ayah." Gaara membawa anak kedua nya pergi. "Naru, kau didalam saja. Biar nanti aku yang bereskan kebun nya," kata Gaara lagi.

"Huh, memang hari ini semua tugasku kau yang akan mengerjakannya Gaara!" Naruto berkata sebelum mengikuti jejak pria berambut merah masuk kedalam rumah.

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

"Kepala Desa!"

Suara gaduh mengawali suara dobrakan pintu. Pria tua gendut yang tengah duduk disofa panjang bersama beberapa pria manis merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Tubuh buntal nya yang tidak mengenakan selembar pakaian tengah menyatu dengan pemuda berambut kuning kusam. Wajahnya seperti pria hidung belang, memerah dengan cengiran yang menjijikkan. Pemuda dipangkuanya meliuk-liuk memberi kepuasan untuk sang orang terpandang, alih-alih mendapatkan bayaran lebih atas jasa plus-plus yang ia lakukan.

"Berani-beraninya kau mendobrak pintuku, Shigeru. Kau tau harganya berapa? Gajimu setahun bahkan tidak akan cukup," ia berkata meremehkan.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Tuan Shogi, T-Tapi ini darurat. Ada sekawanan ninja perompak yang masuk ke desa kita!" Sang ajudan berkacamata yang berperawakan kalem mulai ketakutan. Rambut hitam belah tengahnya lepek terkena keringat.

Kelereng hitam sang Tuan seketika melebar, "Apa! Kenapa kau baru mengatakanya sekarang! Dasar bodoh! Orang tidak berguna! Sekarang panggil ninja-ninja bayaran itu! Jangan sampai para perompak mengambil keuntungan dari desaku!"

"B-Baik Tuan, akan saya laksanakan.."

Sang ajudan dengan wajah pucatnya lari tunggang langgang mengerjakan perintah sang Kepala Desa.

Dirumah sang Kepala Desa yang cukup besar, si ajudan mencari sekumpulan ninja bayaran diruangan khusus mereka berkumpul. Di ruangan itu dihuni oleh 4 orang ninja buangan dari berbagai desa.

"Ada tugas buat kalian. Sekumpulan perompak baru saja memasuki desa. Segera habisi mereka jangan sampai mereka mengambil apapun dari desa ini."

Teriakan sang ajudan tak mendapat tanggapan. Yang ia lihat para ninja bayaran tersebut tetap sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Semuanya dengarkan aku! Segera laksanakan perin-ARGH!"

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan tubuh kekar mencekik sang ajudan. Wajah kalemnya yang jelek memandang tidak suka pada sang ajudan, "Kau pikir kau siapa, menyuruh-nyuruh kami!?"

"Arg-Per.. I-ni.. Per-Perintah.." Tangan si ajudan berusaha melepaskan kekangan dilehernya. Bagaimanapun sang Ninja bukanlah lawan sepadan buatnya yang hanya masyarakat sipil biasa.

"Khu..Khu.. Habisi saja orang tidak berguna sepertinya, Aoi."

Pemuda lain berbadan jangkung dan berambut hijau, Guriin, memanas-manasi rekannya.

"Nee~ kalau kau tidak sanggup membunuhnya serahkan saja padaku," Pemuda berambut hitam, Kuroi, dengan suara agak melambai mencemooh pemuda pertama.

"Lebih baik hentikan. Seriuslah kalau bekerja, paling tidak lakukan demi nama baik kelompok kita sendiri," gadis berambut ungu kebiru-biruan berkata dengan datar. Wajahnya menampakkan kebosanan dengan apa yang diperbuat para rekan nya.

"Huff, Shikon kau tidak seru~" Kuroi berkata, bibirnya mengerucut karena jengkel.

"Semakin cepat kita laksanakan, semakin cepat pula kita selesai," tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari sang pemimpin, Shikon berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kalau begitu kita juga berangkat."

Tukas Aoi. Sebagai pemimpin dari kelompoknya ia segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyusul Shikon, si gadis pelacak. Meninggalkan sang ajudan yang menatap mereka dengan penuh kekesalan.

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

"Cihh.. Kenapa kita harus merampok desa kecil ini?"

"Betul, paling-paling yang bisa dicuri hanya sayur-sayuran."

"Hahahaa.." Tawa beberapa orang lainnya.

"Mungkin juga besi berkarat. Atau gerabah murahan.. Haha.."

"Kenapa tidak merampok desa besar yang lebih kaya. Dengan begitu kita bisa hidup bersantai selama setahun penuh."

"Maksudmu desa besar itu seperti Suna, atau Konoha begitu? Bhuakakakkk.. Itu lebih gila lagi. Kau mau bunuh diri ya?"

"Siapa itu yang punya pikiran merampok Sunagakure dan Konohagakure? Kau bodoh ya?"

"Cih, sialan! Aku tidak bodoh! Kalian kan tau kabar menghilangnya Kazekage Suna sekitar 10 thn lalu. Mungkin saja desa itu sudah bobrok sekarang ini. Hey lagi pula, Kazekage itu pernah kalah melawan pasukan pemberontak.. Apa namanya? Akatsii? Akitsuchi?"

"Akatsuki."

"Nah, betul itu, Akatsuki! Mungkin saja Kazekage itu sebenarnya memang lemah. Umurnya saja jauh lebih muda dari kita."

"APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN! SEKARANG TEPAT PUKUL 10 MALAM!"

"T-Tuan Mayuri! Maafkan kami!"

"SEGERA JALANKAN PERINTAHKU!"

"B-BAIK TUAN!" Seru sekelompok ninja begitu mendengar sang pemimpin murka. Mereka segera berlari menembus barisan pepohonan di tengah hutan.

"Orang-orang bodoh. Seenaknya bicara. Kazekage Sunagakure adalah orang yang mengerikan dan berdarah dingin. Dia tidak akan memberikan kesempatan sedetikpun bagi lawanya untuk berbicara. Cih, jangan sampai bertemu denganya itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri," Pria tua pemimpin pasukkan perompak tersebut berkata dengan getir.

* * *

-Demon Child-

* * *

"Wah.. Wah.. Rumah siapa ini? Diatas gunung, ditengah hutan. Hmm, sepertinya cukup jauh dari desa, ya?"

"Khu..Khu.. Sudahlah, bukanya itu menguntungkan kita? Dengan begitu kita lebih mudah untuk merampoknya."

"Benar-benar. Lihat tanahnya lumayan luas, rumah ini sepertinya membuat gerabah. Pasti uangnya lebih banyak dari pada orang-orang didesa. Kita beruntung mendapat bagian disini!"

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Ayo kita mulai!"

* * *

-To Be Continue-

* * *

A/N: Eeeaaaaa, lagi2 pik baru. Padahal utang pik yg laen masih segudang. нɑнɑнɑ.. Maafkan author oon ini ya :D ampe speechless..

^Last^

Mind to review?


End file.
